1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and more particularly to latch mechanisms adapted to regulate the locking of doors and drawers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous apparatuses have been devised for providing enhanced locking mechanisms for various construction elements such as windows, doors, and drawers. Over the years, some of the most significant advances have involved the development of latch fasteners which are configured to cooperate with a fixedly secured striker member for selectively locking and unlocking a door or drawer. However, none of the references described hereinbelow provides a concealed latch mechanism which allows a user to easily open a door or drawer with one hand, while reliably and securely fastening the door or drawer when in closed position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,139, issued to Slivon et al., presents a latch mechanism which includes a drawer pull at the front of the drawer. Under the top flange of the drawer pull is located a channel in which a latch bar is slidably movable from side to side. One end of the latch bar carries a hook which is spring loaded in the latched position. When it is desired to open the drawer, the user places his fingertips beneath the pull and against the latch bar and moves the slide bar to its unlatched position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,298, issued to McCarthy, discusses a combination drawer pull and latch mechanism adapted to regulate the locking structure provided to secure a file drawer, or the like, within its associated cabinet structure. And U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,746, issued to Kafferlin, presents a filing cabinet and latching mechanism comprising a handle that incorporates a finger actuated latch mechanism by which the operator may release the drawer for withdrawal from a closed or confined configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,037, issued to Nunez, relates to a latch fastener for construction elements such as windows, doors or the like, which includes a base member and a movable member, having a latching hook configured to cooperate with a fixedly secured striker plate for selectively locking and unlocking the window or door. The members have positioned therebetween several bearing balls which facilitate movement of the movable member and a latching hook relative to the base member between at least two positions corresponding to the locked and unlocked positions of the window or door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,737, issued to Riegelman, discloses a housing with a top wall, upstanding posts between the upstanding parallel walls, and two upstanding posts between the upstanding walls on a line parallel with the walls. Each post extends through an elongated opening in a first bolt which is mounted slidingly in the housing for reciprocation toward first and second ends of the housing. The bolt is extendible beyond the second ends of the housing for engaging a window jamb when the housing is mounted on a sash of a tilt window that is fully seated in the jamb. The bolt is urged toward the second end by a spring in one of the elongated openings, bearing on the bolt and the post in the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,191, issued to Slivon, relates to a latch mechanism including a trim member secured to a drawer pull at the front of the drawer. An actuator plate is located under the drawer pull and is disposed in a slot of a trim member on the drawer pull. A keeper is located on a side wall of the cabinet adjacent the hook. A hook is attached to one end of the actuator plate and is arranged to engage the keeper when the drawer is closed. The hook is releasable from the keeper by pivoting the actuator plate toward the drawer pull to open the drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,535, issued to Antonucci et al., discusses a slam latch for securing a slidable window or door to a corresponding frame consisting of a housing including a base plate, a catch, and a keeper, wherein the catch is spring biased downward against the housing so as to become operatively engaged with the keeper when the door or window is moved to a closed position, causing the catch and keeper to become in juxtaposition to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,140, issued to Hallsten, relates to a lock for cassettes for the construction of drawer cabinets, including a frame structure which carries a locking bar passing through an opening in a frontal part of the drawer, the bar being turnable and projecting from the inside of the frontal part. A handle connected to the bar is also included. At least one fixed projection is connected to the frame structure. The projection extends from the back side of the frontal part, the locking bar being, by turning the handle, movable between a locking turned-up position in which the bar engages behind an upper vertical flange of the frontal frame of the cassette and a liberating turned-down position in which the bar is located below the upper side of the projection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,202, issued to Mendelsohn, discloses a window sash construction having a side member and a cross member interengaged by a lock to form a corner of the sash, the side member having a cross sectional configuration comprising a channel. The cross member ha s a cross sectional configuration comprising a third channel normal to two other channels, including a cross web and bottom wall forming opposite sides of the third channel and an outer wall interconnecting the sides.
Canadian Patent (CA 568,243), granted to Anthony, discloses a drawer for a filing cabinet or the like having a drawer body and a front plate, characterized in that a portion of the front plate is depressed to define a recessed handle formation. The depressed portion has an open side and a latch mechanism for the door mounted in spaced relation to the depressed portion and presenting a finger contact surface along the open side. And finally, British Patent (BR 866,109) granted to Jeeves, illustrates improvements in or relating to sliding drawers, shelves, or other sliding structures for cases, cabinets, or the like.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a handle for doors and drawers solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The latch handle for doors and drawers according to the invention is directed to an apparatus for latching construction elements such as windows and doors. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the latch handle is fixedly disposed on the upper front edge portion of each drawer of a cabinet and is manually actuated by reaching under the front edge portion of the handle and pressing upwards on an actuator bar located inside the frame of the handle. When a user presses upwardly on the actuator bar, at least one hook, which is fixedly attached thereon, is caused to be upwardly displaced from engagement with a keeper.
The invention provides an aesthetic advantage in that the latch mechanism is concealed behind the front panel of the drawer so that, when the drawer is viewed from the front, the viewer sees only the front portion of the handle and the front panel with the rectangular opening in which the handle sits. And because the latching mechanism is hidden, almost any kind of keeper may be used. The latching mechanism is made up principally of three operative parts including the actuator bar, a connecting link, and the hook. The elongated actuator bar is preferably L-shaped in cross-section and dimensioned to be received in the frame. The actuator bar also has an upper and lower leg, the upper leg having an upper surface for supporting at least one spring thereon.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the outer frame of the handle is generally C-shaped and elongated and includes an upper wall, a lower wall, and a back. The upper wall has an inner surface and defines a lip or trim member which extends substantially downwardly and inwardly to create a space within the frame for nesting the spring securely therein. The spring has an inner diameter, a top portion, and a bottom portion, the inner diameter being greater at the top portion than at the bottom portion, a shape which helps to insure the spring is stable and remains in place under the trim member. The spring is fixedly attached to the inner surface of the upper wall by a fastener.
The lower wall of the frame includes at least one aperture for receiving a bolt and for mounting the frame to a support structure. The back of the frame includes at least one elongated oval slot for receiving a bolt therethrough for interconnecting the hook to the actuator bar to allow the hook to slide along the length of the slot. The hook is configured to frictionally engage with the keeper. The spring acts to urge the actuator downwards, reversibly holding the hook in engagement with the keeper.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a latch mechanism for doors and drawers which requires only one hand to use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a latch mechanism for doors and drawers which is substantially concealed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a latch mechanism for doors and drawers which is reliable and secure.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.